


Man! I Feel Like A Woman

by derryderrydown



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Outsiders
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little bit genderswap in the same way that the Pope is a little bit RC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man! I Feel Like A Woman

Roy could very easily go and knock on Ollie's door. He wasn't nervous at all. He was just enjoying sitting in the coffee shop round the corner from Ollie's house and chilling out. Enjoying it so much, he thought he'd have another coffee.

The coffee guy smiled at him with an off-putting warmth and it took Roy a moment to remember that he now had a particularly fine pair of breasts. "Another latte?" the coffee guy said. "Won't this be your fifth?"

Roy smiled weakly. "You do good coffee."

The guy grinned. "Nice to see it being appreciated." And his eyes dropped a little, making it clear that the coffee wasn't the only thing being appreciated. But then he looked behind Roy and his smile became more professional. "Evening, Mr. Queen. Your usual?"

"Please, Tad." And the familiar warm bass voice made it absolutely plain that this wasn't another Mr. Queen who happened to come into Ollie's local coffee shop.

Roy closed his eyes for a moment. He really hadn't wanted this meeting to take place in public. He hadn't wanted to have to explain in public that, yes, he had just turned into a woman but that Dick and Indigo were working on fixing it and it was unlikely to last long. No more than a couple of days. Or weeks. Or months. So if he just slunk off to a table well away from Ollie, Ollie wouldn't notice him and he wouldn't _have_ to have this conversation in public.

Except he hadn't allowed for the fact that he made a pretty hot woman because now Ollie was leaning on the counter next to him. "Can I get you a drink?" Ollie asked, and there was a timbre in his voice that Roy had never heard aimed at him.

Roy took a deep breath and turned to look directly at Ollie. "Hi," he said and waited for the eruption.

"Hi," Ollie said. "I'm Ollie."

Roy blinked and managed not to say, 'I know, you idiot.' Because Ollie didn't recognise him and that... "I'm Roy," he said.

"Roy?" Ollie raised an eyebrow. "You probably hear this all the time but that's an unusual name for a woman."

And, on second thoughts, if he could keep the pretense going until they were in private, it would make the whole thing so much easier. "It's short for-" For? "Royelle." Royelle. Right.

"Royelle." Ollie rolled the name around in his mouth and Roy was starting to understand _how_ the old goat got so many women. "You actually look like more of a Roy. Stronger than a Royelle."

You have no idea, Roy thought, but he just smiled.

Tad placed Roy's latte on the counter next to him. "Let me," Ollie said and pulled out his wallet. Once he'd paid - including a hefty tip - he picked up Roy's mug and his own. "Shall we sit somewhere more comfortable?"

Roy didn't point out that the sofa at Ollie's was far more comfortable than any of the seats in this place. Instead he shrugged, followed Ollie to a table tucked right out of the way at the back and let Ollie pull a chair out for him. "Thanks," he said and settled down.

"So," Ollie said with a smile as he settled into his own seat. "At risk of sounding incredibly corny, do you come here often?"

Roy hid his smile with his latte. "On and off," he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I have friends in the neighbourhood who I visit when I'm in town."

"I didn't think that was a Star City accent. Where are you from?" And Ollie sounded genuinely interested, which was perhaps another clue as to how he pulled so easily. If you can fake sincerity, you've got it made.

"All over. I'm currently based in New York."

Which _should_ have been Ollie's cue to say, 'Oh, my former ward lives in New York and he's called Roy and he's about your height and he also has red hair and blue eyes and broad shoulders and a great deal of upper body strength and hang on just a minute.' But Ollie just tilted his head and said, "What do you do in New York?"

And if Ollie hadn't got it by now then there was no harm in playing with his brain. Just to make it even more fun when Roy did the big reveal later. "I'm a doctor," he said. "A paediatrician. You?"

"I run a youth centre." So Ollie wasn't confessing to being a billionaire-at-large? That was restrained of him. "Working with inner city kids." Ah, he was aiming at a tender-hearted paediatrician. Of _course_ he'd nock the deprived-kids arrow. Roy would have done the   
same.

"Really?" Roy opened his eyes wide and leaned forward. His breasts bumped the table, nearly spilling his latte, and he had to lean back a little. Plus, ow. This new shape was _awkward_. But he managed to simper a little and say, "That's such important work," making his voice breathy. "It must be very rewarding."

"It is," Ollie said and Roy had been expecting bullshit but Ollie looked and sounded totally _honest_. It threw him. "The kids need somewhere safe to hang out, somewhere where they can get a good meal and someone to help them if they want it. I guess I'm being selfish because I get such a good feeling from helping them but..." He shrugged. "There are worse ways to be selfish."

Oh, yes, Ollie, Roy thought. Much worse ways. He smiled and took another sip of his latte.

"How about you?" Ollie asked. "What made you specialise in paediatrics?"

Roy let his smile turn into a grin. "It pays well."

Ollie laughed. "I suppose that's one reason. So, tell me a bit about yourself, Dr. Roy. Married? Kids?"

Roy shrugged. "Not married. One daughter. You?"

"No wife, one son, one ward."

So I don't exist? Roy thought.

"And one ex-ward who's off doing his own thing now."

Okay. He'd let Ollie off for that one. "Tell me about them."

Ollie grinned. "Don't encourage a doting father. I can talk for hours. You must know the feeling."

Roy looked down and smiled. "Yeah. You think everybody should be as interested in them as you are. Everybody should want to know about the exact way they run in the door and start to tell you about school."

"That's it." Ollie's grin was friendly now, every slightly predatory hint gone. "Even the way they play their music too loud makes you love them."

"Mine's still too young for that to be a problem. Though there's only so much Barney I can take."

"I never had mine around when they were that young," Ollie said regretfully. "I missed out on a lot."

"They grow up so fast," Roy agreed.

Ollie leaned forward. "This may seem a bit fast, too, but - would you like to join me for dinner?"

"Sure." And he was only saying yes so that he could tease Ollie unmercifully when they were finally somewhere private enough to explain the situation. Nothing to do with the fact his stomach was starting to do somersaults whenever Ollie looked at him. And it was kind of like being fifteen again with that short-lived-honest crush.

"My place? I make a mean chili."

Roy smiled and drained his latte. "I love chili."

* * *

Roy had _meant_ to tell Ollie as soon as the door was shut. The trouble was that, as soon as the door was shut, Ollie stepped closer and rested one hand on Roy's waist and leaned in and Roy suddenly found he was kissing Ollie.

And his moustache and beard felt odd but, wow, Ollie was _good_ at this. Which Roy should have expected but he'd tried hard not to think about it.

Ollie's other hand was on the back of Roy's neck, fingers brushing against his skin, sending shivers of sensation through Roy. And then Roy's hands were on Ollie and this wasn't what he'd _planned._

But Ollie was... Ollie was _Ollie_. Which was why he finally pulled back a little and said, "Upstairs," and tugged Roy with him.

And Roy followed.

And didn't object when Ollie slid his hands under the too-tight shirt Roy had borrowed from Anissa and then pushed it up until his thumbs brushed the bottoms of Roy's breasts.

Roy wasn't a virgin. Not even as a woman, because Grace had taken one look at his new body and hauled him off and they hadn't emerged for several hours. But the callouses on Ollie's hands were different to Grace's and it _felt_ like a first time.

Felt like it in the way Roy found it hard to breathe as Ollie nipped at his throat; in the way each touch was a tease, never enough, never hard enough; in the way that every brush against his body was teaching him something new about his reactions.

In the way that he let his eyes slide shut while Ollie licked and nibbled his way further up, behind Roy's ear. Ollie's breath in his ear, making him shiver and Roy hadn't even _noticed_ Ollie pushing his shirt further up until Ollie's thumbs were on his nipples and, _fuck_.

He gasped and tried not to jerk his head too much because then Ollie might stop _sucking_ on that spot just beneath his earlobe.

But Ollie just smiled and hummed and _rubbed_ and it was all going to be too much in about five seconds and he really didn't want it to be over that quickly, so Roy dropped to his knees and unfastened Ollie's jeans.

Hang on. Woman now. Multiple orgasms. How could he have forgotten _that_?

Oh well. He was down here. Might as well make it worthwhile. Tugged down Ollie's jeans and briefs and breathed in a familiar smell. At least _this_ was something that wouldn't have changed now he had a cunt and a clit and other fun things.

Except his mouth seemed to be smaller and his gag reflex was working better than it had in years, which was just ridiculous.

Okay, he couldn't swallow. But he could still lick and suck and slobber and he knew exactly what to do with his hands, and Ollie seemed to be enjoying it. Enjoying it enough to bring back Roy's teenaged fantasies of Speedy kneeling in front of Green Arrow and being good enough at this to make Green Arrow fucking _stay_.

Stupid thoughts but they made him put in that bit more effort that made Ollie moan and then gasp, "Gonna come."

So Roy sucked harder and then Ollie was coming in his mouth and at least he could still swallow _that_.

He licked his lips and grinned up. "I'm told I'm pretty good at that."

Ollie narrowed his eyes. "Turnabout's fair play."

And Roy had _used_ Ollie's bow and knew how strong Ollie was but it was still a shock to be so easily scooped up and dropped on to the bed. _Another_ partner who liked to carry him around. There must be something about Roy that attracted them.

Then Ollie was unfastening the stupidly baggy jeans that Roy had swiped from Grace and, oh, yeah. None of the girls had had any panties to fit him. Which made Ollie _grin_ in a hopelessly predatory way that made Roy nervous, until Ollie whipped Roy's jeans off totally and then nervous really wasn't the word.

Ecstatic, possibly. Thrilled. Rapturous. Euphoric.

Or maybe just orgasmic because, holy _fuck_.

Ollie _teased_. Gentle flicks of his tongue at Roy's clit, interspersed with broad swipes, and it was just enough to make him squirm, never hard enough and tough enough to actually make him _come_ and that was just unfair.

"_Harder,_" he gasped and Ollie licked harder, _sucked_ and his fingers were pushing into Roy's cunt, _sliding_ into Roy, and Roy shoved his head back against the pillow and came.

He carried on staring at the ceiling as the mattress sagged and he felt Ollie stretching out next to him. "Ollie," he said.

"Hmm?" Ollie said, sounding sleepy.

"There's something I should tell you. Should probably have told you in the coffee shop."

"Hmm?" Now Ollie sounded a little suspicious.

"I'm Roy." He needed to get over this honesty thing.

"You said."

"No. I'm _Roy_. Roy Harper." _Really_ needed to get over this honesty thing. Because it would have been so much more sensible to have just smiled sweetly and got out of here but he'd inveigled Ollie into fucking him under false pretenses and he really should 'fess up.

Ollie was suddenly totally still. "Alternate universe version, right? Looking for help getting back?"

Yep. That's it. And, oh, I've just realised how to do it. Bye, Ollie! "No. Normal, everyday version. Dick and Indigo are working on fixing it but it could be a while and I was going to ask if Lian could stay with you." He cleared his throat and reflected on just how interesting the ceiling could be. "I, uh, didn't want to confuse her with Daddy suddenly becoming Mommy even though Mommy is, according to recent reports, over on the west coast trying to kill some lawyer."

"And... this?"

"Um. I was screwing with your brain."

Ollie's voice was dry. "That wasn't my brain. Despite what people think."

"Yeah... I'm... not used to dealing with female hormones?" By that standard, he wasn't used to dealing with male hormones either.

He could practically hear Ollie thinking. "That's probably the safest way of looking at it."

"From my point of view," Roy agreed.

"From _my_ point of view, I hit on a hot woman. What's to repress?"

"A hot woman who looks pretty much exactly like your ward."

"Ex-ward." Ollie sat up and looked down at Roy. "And not _that_ much."

Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that. Roy shrugged. "Grace said most of the appeal was that I still looked the same."

"You don't," Ollie said. "Your hair's longer. And your face is a different shape."

"And I have a fantastic rack."

"Yeah," Ollie said appreciatively.

"But other than that - same height, same build, same eyes. Hair almost exactly like it was before I cut it. And I have no idea why being turned into a woman made my hair grow."

"You're saying I hit on you as a woman because I have some deeply repressed desire for you as a man," Ollie said.

Roy lifted a hand. "I'm saying nothing. I'm just saying you _did_ hit on a woman who looks very much like me."

"Maybe I just detected we were close on some subconscious level," Ollie said. There was the familiar rasp of Ollie rubbing his beard. "Or some crap like that. Because I did not hit on Royelle because you look like... you."

"Sure." Roy hadn't meant to sound that disbelieving.

Ollie sagged back on to the bed. "Okay. Take Connor back with you and he'll bring Lian here. Once you're fixed, come and pick her up."

"And then?" Roy asked, against his better judgement. His better judgement had been missing since Ollie first showed up so it didn't get a say now.

Ollie sounded challenging as he said, "And then we'll see what happens."

"Okay," Roy said and stared at the ceiling.

After a moment, Ollie cleared his throat. "So, Grace and female you?"

"Yep."

"Got any photos?"


End file.
